


#NOTrelationshipgoals

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dan is very upset, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil steals the blankets, again, and Dan is very upset.





	#NOTrelationshipgoals

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this silly thing lol

Dan wakes up to freezing, well, freezing everything. His toes, his legs, his arms, fucking everything. Even his nose. 

He fumbles, confused, the the edge of a blanket to pull up higher, but then cold air wafts over him and realizes that, yet again, Phil’s taken all the blankets and wrapped himself in a burrito, leaving Dan all alone to fend for himself.

“Phil!” He hisses in the darkness, poking all over Phil’s blanket covered back. “Phil!” Phil doesn’t even stir. 

Ugh.

Dan gives up on being nice and instead yanks Phil over, searching for a bit of blanket. Yes! He lifts it and essentially rolls Phil out of the blankets

“Wha? Huh?” Phil groans, pushing his face into the pillows. “Wha’s happen’n?” 

“This,” Dan says victoriously, covering himself up and leaving Phil suddenly exposed to the freezing coldness of their flat.

“Dan!” Phil suddenly sounds a lot more awake. 

“It’s you’re own fault,” Dan says, stubbornly keeping the blankets out of Phil’s reach.

“Dannnnnn. I’m cold! Dannnn.” Phil sounds truly heartbroken. 

Dan relents, surrendering half the blankets. They sit there together, in quiet, cold shock, before Phil lets out a little giggle. He covers his mouth immediately. 

Dan sighs and lays down, tugging Phil with him onto his chest. “What just happened.”

Phil lets out a peal of laughter. “I-don’t-don’t know!” He gets out.

Dan sighs. “Goodnight.” He feels that things will never be the same. He says as much to Phil, and Phil almost passes out from laughing. Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/183988786840/fic-prompt-phil-stole-all-the-covers-on-the-bed)


End file.
